ABC-an
by wawafreak
Summary: [JAMES S. P CENTRIC] Kekocakan apa yang akan terjadi di hari natal jika para NextGen bermain menebak nama hewan-hewan Muggle? Siapa yang kalah? Dan apa hukuman bagi yang kalah? NextGen saat masih kecil (chibi). My First Family/Humor Fic. Oneshot! RnR?


_Summary : [JAMES S. P CENTRIC] Kekocakan apa yang akan terjadi di hari natal jika para NextGen bermain menebak nama hewan-hewan Muggle? Siapa yang kalah? Dan apa hukuman bagi yang kalah? NextGen saat masih kecil (chibi). My First Family/Humor Fic. Oneshot! RnR?_

Disclaimer : Dunia Harry Potter dan isinya milik JK Rowling. Saya hanya memiliki ide cerita ini.

Warning : Fic NextGen pertama saya. Minim deskripsi, Garing, Jayus, Lebay, OoC, dan Typo (maybe?)

A/N : Nggak ada yang tahu sifat asli para NextGen kecuali bunda Jo, jadi saya nggak terlalu merasa OoC. Karena kalau sama persis dengan sifat orang tuanya bisa jadi Mary Sue/Gary Stu. Terinspirasi dari permainan kakak kelas saya. Maunya dibuat versi chibi, tapi kayaknya gagal. Enjoy aja deh!

* * *

ABC-an

Jika diperhatikan dari luar, tak ada yang aneh dari rumah mewah bergaya minimalis di daerah Godric's Hollow itu. Hanya ada tumpukan salju di atas pohon natal berbalut lampu kelap-kelip disamping undakan depan pintu, serta boneka salju yang memakai syal bergaris merah-emas. Sama sekali tak ada bayangan orang yang tampak dari jendela di kanan kiri pintu depan.

Tak ada yang tampak mencurigakan dari rumah itu. Padahal ...

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! KEMBALI KE SINI!"

Kenyataannya, kediaman keluarga Potter yang biasanya tenang dan damai mendadak menjadi ramai dan penuh sesak. Tentu saja sudah ada mantra yang melindungi rumah itu agar para Muggle disekitar tidak bisa melihat atau pun mendengar keributan yang terjadi. Rambut berwarna merah tampak dominan diantara rambut berwarna cokelat, hitam, dan pirang yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan di rumah itu.

Wanita yang tadi menjeritkan nama James adalah Nyonya Ginevra Potter. James terlihat sedang berlari melewati kerumunan orang di dapur. Tapi, tentu saja sang ibu lebih cepat. Dalam waktu singkat, James telah dijewer dan diseret menuju lantai atas.

"A ... aw, aw, aduh ... Mum, sa-sakit ... " James meringis di antara keluhannya. Tapi sepertinya Ginny menulikan diri dari rengekan putra pertamanya itu. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar paling ujung, Ginny melepaskan jewerannya dan memandang James dengan tajam sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. James yang sibuk menggosok-gosok telinganya tidak sadar dengan tatapan ibunya. Ia justru menggerutu.

"Mum ... Bisa-bisa telingaku jadi tambah melar seperti Goblin jika dijewer terus seperti itu ... " James akhirnya berhenti menggosok telinganya dan balik menatap ibunya dengan tatapan (yang James usahakan) polos. Ginny menghela nafas panjang frustasi.

"Setidaknya, jika telingamu bertambah lebar, maka kau akan mendengarkan kata-kata Mum kan?" Ginny balas berbicara, nadanya tajam mengancam. James yang menyadari jika ibunya benar-benar marah pun memilih diam, tak menjawab. Ginny menatap James lama sebelum berkata lagi. "Apa maksudmu memasukkan Nogat Mimisan ke dalam campuran kue buatan Aunt Fleur?" Ginny berbicara dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. James hanya nyengir sambil menatap mata ibunya dengan tatapan _itu-hanya-bercanda. _

Ginny menghela nafas lagi. "Demi Merlin James! Kau tahu Aunt Fleur belajar membuat kue itu selama 3 bulan untuk hari Natal ini? Dan kau justru tertawa paling keras saat melihat Uncle Bill yang mencoba kue itu pertama kali mimisan hingga hampir pingsan!" meskipun Ginny mengomel dengan mata melotot, ia tetap tidak bisa menahan nada geli yang keluar di suaranya.

James hanya mengangkat bahu sambil terus cengar-cengir. Ia mengingat wajah pucat Aunt Fleur yang _shock _saat melihat Uncle Bill mimisan hebat gara-gara kue buatannya. Ginny menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat ulah anak berumur 8 tahun yang kelewat _hyperactive _itu.

"Kau harus dihukum, James" kata Ginny tegas. Cengiran di wajah James menghilang saat mendengar kata 'dihukum'. "Kau tidak boleh mengunjungi _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_–Sihir Sakti Weasley–selama 4 bulan" Ginny kembali melotot saat melihat James membuka mulut. "Titik. Tak ada tapi-tapian. Tak ada keringanan" sekarang justru mata James yang melotot, sementara Ginny tersenyum puas.

"Dan kau harus minta maaf ke Aunt Fleur dan Uncle Bill nanti, setelah para orang dewasa membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat. Sekarang masuk ke kamarmu, mainlah bersama saudara-saudaramu, dan jangan buat keributan lain. Lorcan dan Lysander akan datang sebentar lagi" Ginny membuka pintu kamar James, mendorongnya masuk, dan kembali ke lantai bawah.

* * *

Keluarga besar Weasley selalu membuat perayaan Natal bergantian. Perayaan Natal tahun kemarin, semua orang berkumpul di rumah Ron dan Hermione Weasley. Tahun ini keluarga besar Weasley merayakan Natal di rumah keluarga Potter di Godric's Hollow. Dan seperti biasanya, jika keluarga besar Weasley berkumpul di rumah keluarga Potter, maka kamar James-lah yang akan menjadi 'markas' anak-anak.

Kegiatan perayaan Natal berlangsung sama setiap tahunnya. Setelah makan siang, para orangtua akan berbincang di ruang tamu, sementara anak-anak akan dipaksa untuk tidur siang. Saat sore hari, para ibu akan memasak di dapur sementara para ayah akan tetap mengobrol sambil bermain catur sihir, dan anak-anak akan bermain bersama hingga waktunya makan malam.

James kesal karena hukuman dari ibunya. James memang paling suka membeli barang-barang lelucon dari toko milik George Weasley itu. James lalu duduk diantara Fred dan Louis di pinggir kasur.

James baru akan menceritakan tentang hukumannya pada Fred dan Louis saat pintu kamarnya dibuka. Seorang wanita berambut pirang dan bermata biru sedang menggandeng 2 anak laki-laki seumuran dengan James. "Hai Lorcan! hai Lysander!" seru James. Wanita itu tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Lorcan dan Lysander. Lalu, ia mendorong Lorcan dan Lysander untuk bergabung dengan James. Setelah itu ia menutup pintu kamar James dan kembali ke bawah.

"Apa yang Aunt Luna bisikkan pada kalian berdua?" tanya James, lupa dengan keinginannya untuk menceritakan tentang hukumannya pada Fred dan Louis. Jawaban Lorcan dan Lysander tenggelam ditengah suara-suara saudaranya yang lain. James hanya bisa mendengar "Makan malam" dan "Sebentar lagi"

Suasana di kamar James bertambah riuh dengan kedatangan Lorcan dan Lysander. Teddy sedang asyik berdiskusi tentang O.W.L–_Ordinary Wizarding Level _dengan Victoire, Molly, Al, dan Rose. Teddy adalah seorang _metamorphmagus_. Ia adalah anak baptis Harry Potter dan sering makan malam bersama keluarga Potter. Sekarang ia memasuki tahun ke lima di Hogwarts. Victoire baru memasuki tahun ke tiganya sementara Molly memasuki tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Sementara Al dan Rose masih harus menunggu suratnya 4 tahun lagi. James menggelengkan kepala, memikirkan sifat rajin saudara dan sepupunya.

Di sudut yang lain, Dominique, Lucy, dan Roxy sedang membicarakan tentang asrama mana yang ingin mereka tempati. Sedangkan Lily dan Hugo yang berumur 5 tahun mengomentari buku cerita bergambar milik James.

James melirik jam dinding berwarna merah di sebelah pintu kamarnya, baru jam 6 sore ternyata. Para saudara dan sepupunya tampak asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. James mulai merasa bosan. Bahkan ia tak menggubris ocehan Fred, Louis, Lorcan, dan Lysander tentang Quidditch.

Dari tempatnya, James bisa mendengarkan perkataan Lily dan Hugo dengan cukup jelas. James menangkap kata "Macam-macam", "Binatang", dan "Abjad". James pun tiba-tiba mendapat ide dan tersenyum misterius.

James berdiri dari tempat duduknya di pinggir kasur, dan berjalan ke tengah kamar. Menghadap ke arah para saudara dan sepupunya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan berseru "Hei semua! Ayo main!"

Para saudara dan sepupunya menatap James dengan heran. Mereka semua sudah paham jika James memang sangat jahil dan usil. Tapi James bukan tipe orang yang membuat keributan untuk memperoleh perhatian. James lebih sering membuat keributan untuk memancing tawa dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

James menatap semua saudara dan sepupunya satu persatu lalu nyengir lebar sekali. Ia memberi isyarat agar mereka duduk membentuk lingkaran di lantai. Setelah saling berpandangan dengan penasaran, para saudara dan sepupunya pun duduk melingkar mengelilingi James.

James tetap berdiri. Setelah memastikan semua saudara dan sepupunya duduk, ia berkata lagi dengan lantang. "Kita akan bersenang-senang!"

* * *

"Jadi, nama permainan ini adalah ABC-an. Begini cara memainkannya, masing-masing dari kita (James menunjuk saudara dan sepupunya satu persatu) akan menyebutkan 1 nama hewan yang berawalan huruf yang telah ditentukan sebelumnya. Tapi, nama hewan yang sudah disebutkan tidak boleh disebutkan lagi oleh orang lain. Siapa yang menyebutkan nama hewan yang sudah disebutkan orang lain dan siapa yang tidak bisa menyebutkan nama hewan pada saat gilirannya, dia yang kalah. Jika sudah ada yang kalah, maka permainan akan dilanjutkan dengan huruf awal yang berbeda. Bagaimana?" James menjelaskan sambil berjalan mengelilingi saudara dan sepupu-sepupunya.

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti. James lalu duduk diantara Fred dan Louis. Saat James akan memulai permainannya, Teddy dan Victoire yang duduk di seberang James mengangkat tangan sebagai tanda mau bertanya. Teddy bicara lebih dulu "Yang kalah akan diapakan, James?"

James bergumam pelan, tanda ia memikirkan kata-kata Teddy. Tiba-tiba seringai jahil muncul diwajahnya. James berdeham, membuat perhatian semua saudara dan sepupunya tertuju padanya. "Bagaimana kalau yang kalah di beri _Dare_–Tantangan?" kata James, tetap menyeringai jahil.

"Lalu siapa yang akan memberi _Dare_ pada yang kalah?" Rose bertanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Orang yang terakhir kali menjawab sebelum yang kalah. Bagaimana?" Molly mengutarakan pendapatnya. Semua orang di ruangan itu mengangguk, menyetujui pendapat Molly.

"Oke. Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan Victoire?" tanya James, ingat bahwa tadi Victoire juga mengangkat tangannya tadi.

Victoire tersenyum sebelum berbicara. "Setuju tidak jika kita hanya menyebutkan nama hewan-hewan Muggle? Jadi, kita tidak boleh menyebutkan nama hewan-hewan yang ada di dunia sihir. Kurasa dengan begitu kita bisa belajar sambil bermain" semuanya mengangguk dengan antusias, menyetujui usul Victoire, dan mulai bersiap memulai permainan.

"Nah. Mulai ya! Aku yang akan jadi pemimpinnya. Siap-siap ... " kata James. "Menurut abjad, huruf A! Mulai dari yang paling tua! Teddy!"

"Anjing!"

"Victoire?" "Anggora!"

"Molly?" "Ayam!"

"Dominique?" "Antelop!"

"Lucy?" "Arwana!"

"Roxy?" "Anaconda!"

"Fred?" "Anoa!"

"Aku ya? Angsa!"

"Louis?" "Angsa hitam!"

"Al?" "Anoman!"

"Tunggu dulu James!" Rose menyela. "Anoman itu bukan hewan! Anoman adalah salah satu dewa, sekaligus tokoh protagonis dalam wiracarita _Ramayana _yang paling terkenal" James hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan Rose.

"Tapi Rosie kecil ... Anoman berwujud monyet yang berwarna putih ... Monyet adalah hewan bukan? Nah, sekarang sebutkan nama hewanmu atau kau akan terkena _Dare_" James mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya dengan menyeringai. Rose akhirnya menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya.

"Nah, Rose?" "Alap-alap"

"Hugo?" "Ace!"

James melongo.

"Hewan apa itu?" tanya James pada Hugo. "Burung Hantu Dad yang baru. Burung Hantu itu hewan kan?" jawab Hugo polos. James manggut-manggut.

"Lily?" "Anak anjing!"

"Lils, kau mengulangi nama hewan yang sudah disebutkan! Kau kena _Dare_!" James memberitahu Lily.

"Loh? Kan aku bilang _anak anjing_ bukan_ anjing_!" balas Lily tak mau kalah.

"Tapi, semua hewan memiliki _anak_, Lils. Permainan ini tak akan seru jika semuanya diawali kata _anak_" James berusaha sabar dengan kelakuan adik kecilnya itu.

"Baiklah. Apa _Dare_-ku?" tanya Lily pada Hugo.

"Kau harus makan 15 butir _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans_–Kacang Segala Rasa Bartie Bott yang kupilihkan" Hugo tersenyum mencurigakan. "Dan, tentu saja tidak akan kupilihkan rasa yang biasa" mata Lily melebar saat mendengar_Dare_-nya. Ia benar-benar berharap tidak mendapatkan rasa yang kelewat aneh, seperti kaos kaki kotor atau sabun. _Yuck._

"Oke. Sekarang huruf B! Selanjutnya Lysander!"

"Babi!"

"Lorcan?" "Banteng!"

"Teddy?" "Bunglon!"

"Victoire?" "Beruk!"

"Molly?" "Biri-biri!"

"Dominique?" "Biawak!"

"Lucy?" "Bison!"

"Roxy?" "Buaya!"

"Fred?" "Belalang!"

"Aku? Burung! Nah, tak ada lagi yang boleh menambahkan hewan apapun yang sejenis dengan burung!" James menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak ingin kejadian kata _anak_ terulang lagi. "Entah itu burung bangau, burung beo, burung unta, atau burung apapun! Oke?" James berhenti sejenak saat melihat semua saudara dan sepupunya mengangguk.

"Sekarang Louis!" "Bekicot!"

"Belatung!"

"Berang-berang!"

"Bebek!"

"Belibis!"

"Belut!"

"Beruang!"

"Bekantan!"

"Bintang laut!"

"Bulubabi!"

"Bajing!"

"Badak bercula satu!"

"Badak bercula dua!"

"Badak bercula tiga!"

"Fred, badak bercula tiga itu tak ada! Yang lain!" Rose berseru gemas. Sejak kapan di dunia ini ada badak bercula tiga?

"Bercanda ... Ummm ... Baiklah, aku menyerah. Apa _Dare_-ku, Roxy?" Fred mengatakan itu sambil nyengir, seolah sama sekali tak khawatir dengan _Dare_-nya.

Roxy tampak sedang berfikir serius. Kapan lagi kau bisa meminta saudaramu melakukan hal-hal yang tak bisa ditolak?

"Oke, Fred. Aku menantangmu untuk selalu memakai baju berwarna merah muda dengan pita dan renda, selama kita masih ada di rumah Uncle Harry. Kau berani?" gelak tawa memenuhi kamar James. Membayangkan Fred memakai baju pink yang berpita dan berenda saat makan malam bersama seluruh keluarga tentu akan menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan.

Fred yang tadi cengar-cengir mendadak membeku. Mulutnya terbuka dan matanya melebar. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup seperti ikan yang kehabisan nafas di daratan. Akhirnya, setelah menelan ludah beberapa kali. "Kau ... Serius?" ia berkata perlahan, nyaris berbisik.

Roxy mengangguk. "Tentu, Fred. Aku serius. Akan kupinjamkan salah satu pakaianku yang berwarna merah muda. Dan kau sudah harus ganti baju sebelum makan malam nanti"

Fred tidak mengatakan apa-apa. _Shock _berat memikirkan bagaimana penampilannya nanti akan dikomentari oleh seluruh keluarganya.

James memandang ke semua saudara dan sepupunya satu persatu. Tawa mereka sudah berubah menjadi kekehan. James berdeham, lalu melanjutkan permainan mereka.

"Nah. Sekarang huruf C! Aku dulu! Cacing!"

"Capung!"

"Cicak!"

"Cheetah!"

"Cumi-cumi!"

"Camar!"

"Curut!"

Semua orang di kamar James memandang Lysander heran. "Curut itu apa?" Teddy yang pertama kali bertanya.

"Curut adalah salah satu hewan mirip tikus yang biasanya mencari makan di rumah-rumah. Mum baru saja pulang dari Indonesia dan membawa satu untuk diteliti di rumah. Kalau kalian ingin tahu cerita lengkapnya, tanya Mum saja!" Lysander menjawab dengan antusias.

James baru ingat bahwa Luna Scamander, ibu Lorcan dan Lysander, adalah seorang _magizoologist_. Tentu saja ia akan sering keluar negeri mancari spesies makhluk dan hewan baru.

"Oke. Selanjutnya Lorcan!" "Cupang!"

Sebelum ditanya oleh yang lain, Lorcan sudah membuka mulutnya lagi. "Cupang juga salah satu jenis ikan hias yang Mum temukan di Indonesia"

Setelah semuanya menggumamkan kata "Ooooohhhh ... " James pun melanjutkan perannya sebagai pemimpin permainan itu.

"Cendrawasih!"

"Cupu-cupu!"

"Hah? Apa itu Cupu-cupu?" "Bukankah huruf C bisa dibaca dengan K?"

Bahkan, sebelum James sempat berkata apapun lagi. Semua saudara dan sepupunya menganggap bahwa mengganti huruf C dengan K adalah suatu hal yang lucu. Dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya tak pernah James lupakan.

Entah siapa yang memulai, tiba-tiba semuanya langsung menyebutkan nama hewan secara serempak. Semakin lama semakin ramai dan berantakan.

"Cura-cura!"

"Cepiting!"

"Cadal!"

"Cucing!"

"Canguru!"

"Cambing!

"Calajengking!"

"Cijang!"

"Ceong!"

"Cerang!"

"Cutu!"

"Cumbang!"

"Cucokrowo!"

Semuanya tertawa sangat keras sambil memegangi perutnya. Bahkan James hampir kehabisan nafas karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Ia harus mengatur nafasnya sebelum bisa bicara dengan normal. "Ehm. Oke. Bagaimana kalau kali ini tak ada _Dare_? Kita semua melanggar peraturan kan?" James bertanya sambil memandang satu persatu saudara dan sepupunya. Suara tawa mereka semua mulai mereda. Mereka semua mengangguk.

Pintu kamar James tiba-tiba terbuka. Tampak Ginny sedang menatap mereka semua dengan heran. Karena, meskipun mereka semua sudah berhenti tertawa, senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Kalian bersenang-senang ya? Cepat ke bawah. Makan malam sudah siap" Ginny berkata sambil tersenyum, lalu menutup pintu kamar James.

Satu persatu mereka semua mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar James. Tepat selangkah sebelum pintu di buka. Roxy berseru dengan nada puas dan jahil disetiap suku katanya.

"Fred! Laksanakan _Dare_-mu!"

**FIN**

* * *

A/N : Gimana? Mengecewakan-kah? Kan udah di warning! *ngeles*

Makasih buat kak Riwa karena memperbolehkan Wawa memakai tanggal lahir para NextGen di KNG!

Aslinya, permainan kakak kelas Wawa jauh lebih lucu daripada ini ... Tapi ya gimana lagi ... *sigh*

Kritik/Komen/Saran selalu ditunggu! *smile*


End file.
